A vida secreta das pedras
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Minako sabia várias coisas sobre pedras. Nenhuma útil, é verdade.


**A vida secreta das pedras  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. Não ganho dinheiro com isso.  
 **Notas iniciais:** Eu que fiz a revisão, então está passível de vários erros.  
Tamashiro é o Zoiste, Akira é o Jadeite, Saitou é o Kunzite e Hideo o Nephrite.

* * *

O plano era simples: uma viagem com a turma. Só que na turma tinha casais, todos os tipos de casais. Casais que só brigavam (Akira e Rei), casais que não se desgrudavam (Hideo e Makoto), casais fofos demais que ninguém aguentava mais (Usagi e Mamoru) e o pior de tudo, Saitou que ficava o tempo todo respondendo e-mails pelo celular. Minako estava irritadíssima, tão irritada que a ideia de um passeio em um museu de rochas (A ideia era do Tamashiro, claro! Só podia ser aquele nerd mesmo!) não foi taxada como programa de índio. Akira e Ami foram juntos, Ami realmente achava interessante e, já o Akira... Ou estava fugindo da Rei ou estava aprontando algo.

— O que nós estamos procurando? – Akira perguntou, depois de andar por alguns minutos atrás de Ami e Tamashiro e não achar nada de útil no que eles estavam fazendo.

Ele entendia o apelo das pedras preciosas até mesmo as das não preciosas – desde que as últimas fossem brilhantes. O quesito beleza para pedras era fundamental para atrair a atenção dele. Ele decidiu ir atrás de Minako que olhava tudo com o desdém no olhar que era digno de coisas feias. Ela concordava com ele, aquilo ali era tudo muito horrível para se perder tempo.

— É um museu. – Tamashiro respondeu do outro lado – O que se faz em um museu?

— Morrer entediado? – Akira buscou confirmação.

Tamashiro estava prestes a responde-lo quando viu Minako pegando umas das rochas do outro mostruário.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou nervoso. Ela olhou para ele com a expressão mais despreocupada que ele já tinha visto na cara dela. O que era bem impressionante, ela nunca estava preocupada. – Você não pode encostar nas rochas!

— Quem disse? – Akira perguntou ao mesmo tempo que ela falava.

— Posso sim. – ela colocou a pedrinha no mesmo lugar – Não tem nenhuma placa me proibindo.

— Esse é o pior argumento que eu já ouvi! – Tamashiro reclamou. Ele estava com vontade de tirar as rochas da mão dela a força e afastá-la. Só que fazer isso só ia garantir o interesse dela em fazer pior.

— Realmente não tem placas de aviso. – Ami comentou, olhando para os lados.

— Você está do lado de quem? – Tamashiro perguntou para a namorada.

— Estou do lado da argumentação lógica. – ela retrucou e foi verificar outro mostruário. Akira começou a rir enquanto Minako pegava outra rocha e Tamashiro fechou os olhos para não ver nada daquilo.

— Assistir essa discussãozinha não é o suficiente para me segurar aqui. – Akira resmungou – Não tem diversão aqui.

— Se não tiver uma placa de "Não pule o penhasco", você pula? – Tamashiro perguntou para Minako.

— Não. Você é doido? – Minako respondeu enquanto Akira voltava a rir.

— Não tire as coisas do lugar... – Tamashiro pediu – Por favor.

— Relaxe, Shiro... – Ami falou, baixinho.

Minako pegou um pedaço de rocha aleatório e colocou na testa de Akira.

— Te lembra algo?

— Nada divertido. – O tom dele era azedo.

Minako o olhou séria. Talvez ela tivesse ido um pouco longe demais e ela nem podia acusar o tédio imenso em que ela estava se afogando. Podia ter passado um tempo razoável, mas cada um tinha sua tolerância. Algumas piadas não podiam ser feitas.

— Vou te contar umas coisas estranhas sobre pedras. – ela falou, jogando a pedrinha de qualquer jeito na mesa, para o horror de Tamashiro.

— Sou especialista em coisas estranhas com pedras. – Akira comentou, rindo – Duvido que você me surpreenda com algo novo.

— As pessoas fazem coisas bizarras com pedras.

— Rochas. – Tamashiro murmurou.

— Ninguém se importa! – Akira reclamou um pouco mais alto do que era necessário.

— Então, os cascalhos. – Minako retrucou.

— Qual é a dificuldade de usar os termos certos. – Tamashiro perguntou para Ami.

— Ninguém se importa! – Akira repetiu as mesmas palavras, mas cantarolando.

— Me deixe falar dos pedregulhos! – Minako reclamou.

— Quem foi que chamou ele para o passeio? – Akira perguntou para Minako.

— Eu chamei vocês! A ideia foi minha!

— Coisas engraçadas que as pessoas fazem com pedras... – Minako começou.

— Estátuas... – Akira continuou.

— O que tem de engraçado em estátuas? – Ami perguntou, curiosa.

— Um bloco de pedra transformado em gente. – Akira responder – Gente é macia.

— Você quer uma estátua de carne? – Minako perguntou.

— Apodreceria antes de ser exposta. – Tamashiro comentou.

— Exposição dentro do congelador resolve. – Minako respondeu e Tamashiro ficou na dúvida se ela estava falando sério ou só provocando. – No lugar de uma galeria, pode ser no frigorifico.

— Carne não! – Akira resmungou – Espuma e EVA! Estátuas coloridas e macias...

— Voltando para as pedras... – Minako retomou o assunto original – Cada pedra tem suas propriedades especiais...

— Concentração de minerais específicos... – Tamashiro completou e recebeu um olhar nem um pouco amigável de Minako. – Claro que é, Minako! Ou você acha que cada pedra tem uma cor diferente por quê a pedra decidiu?

— Por exemplo... – Minako apontou para Tamashiro – Dizem que a ziosita é energizante e combate a letargia, mas você só me dá SO-NO!

Tamashiro respirou fundo como se buscasse forças para aguentar os próximos minutos. Era ridículo a forma como ele agia como se fosse mais adulto do que eles. Ami se perguntava se ele não percebia o quanto ele motivava a provocação de Akira e Minako.

— É? E essa aqui? – Tamashiro apontou uma pedra aleatória.

— Quartzo rosa? – ela estava rindo da escolha – A pedra do amor! – Akira começou a gargalhar – Da paz! Purifica o corpo pelo chakra do coração!

— Isso não faz sentido. – Tamashiro reclamou.

— Falou o cara que já foi uma pedra... – Akira alfinetou.

— São coisas completamente diferentes! – Tamashiro respondeu rápido – Tinha magia envolvida e...

— As pedras têm poderes curativos e...

— Isso é ridículo!

— Não, não é! Para de esculachar as coisas dos outros! – Minako reclamou.

— Pedras não curam, Minako! Pedras não fazem nada!

— Você era uma pedra até semana passada, cara! A gente era! – Akira argumentou

– Pedras fazem muita coisa!

— Como o que? – Tamashiro estava empenhando em levar aquela conversa longe demais.

— Coletar energia de humanos! – Akira respondeu e a expressão de Tamashiro fechou. Minako achou injusto que Akira pudesse fazer graça com aquilo e ela ainda não.

— Tem pedras que andam! – Minako exclamou.

— O que? – Ami perguntou, surpresa.

— Tem umas pedras no deserto que deslizam, elas mudam de lugar. – Minako respondeu para Ami – Algumas são pedras bem pesadas e elas andam alguns metros.

— Minako, de onde você tira essas coisas? – Akira perguntou, admirado.

— Minako sabe tudo de pedras no deserto por motivos bastantes óbvios. – Akira completou.

— Internet, gente! – Minako sacudiu os ombros – Eu não fico só em redes sociais, tá.

— Nem tudo que está na internet é verdade. – Tamashiro resmungou.

— Era um estudo sério... – Minako respondeu, fazendo cara feia. – Ah, eu não falei do uso sexual das pedras!

Akira começou a rir e tossir ao mesmo tempo. Minako não sabia se se preocupava com o quanto o rosto de Ami estava ficando vermelho ou o quanto a boca dela estava se abrindo. Tamashiro olhou para Minako incrédulo.

— Você só pode estar inventando isso! – Tamashiro disparou.

— Internet, cara! – Akira ainda estava meio engasgado com o riso/tosse.

— Por favor... – Tamashiro estava quase implorando – Isto é ridículo e perigoso!

— Oh, por favor! – Akira se virou rápido para o lado de Tamashiro – Me conte, quais são os perigos do sexo com pedras?

— Pelos céus! Qual é o seu interesse nisso?! – Tamashiro soava assustado.

— Meu interesse? – Akira olhou para ele como se ele fosse burro – Qual parte do "a gente era pedra uns dias atrás" você esqueceu?"

— A gente não tem nenhuma parte de pedra, Akira!

— Como você pode saber disso? – Akira estava agitado – É magia e ninguém sabe como isso funciona! E, imagine se, partes da gente começasse a se transformar em pedra...

— Não acho que vocês vão se transformar em pedra. – Ami argumentou – As almas de vocês estavam nas pedras, agora estão em corpos humanos...

— Não estou falando do corpo todo, Ami! – Akira falou, o tom dele era algo entre desespero e algo que não era bem nítido para Minako – Partes, partes se transformando em pedra! As extremidades!

— Não acho que seus dedos ou pés vão se transformar em pedra. – Ami tentou tranquiliza-lo.

— Não acho que seja _essa_ extremidade que está o preocupando... – Minako comentou, sorrindo.

— O que? – Ami ficou confuso e Tamashiro resmungou algo ininteligível.

— Tá, mas quais são os perigos do sexo com pedras? – Akira estava rindo.

— Isso é invenção, né, Minako? – Tamashiro perguntou.

— Chama-se yoni egg. – Minako falou, séria – As pessoas realmente usam pedras para fins sexuais.

— Rochas tem ranhuras que servem de esconderijos para bactérias. – Tamashiro falou sério.

— Uma palavra: camisinha. – Akira falou – Qual será o tamanho que é melhor? Ou será que tem camisinhas especiais?

— É um risco enorme de infecções. – Tamashiro ignorou Akira.

— Claro. – Minako falou de um jeito que fez Akira até esperar pelo resto da frase – Porque vocês, homens no geral, se lavam muito bem. – Akira não se decepcionou com a espera. Ele estava ali para rir do desconforto na cara de Tamashiro.

— Fale mais sobre isso. – Akira falou para Tamashiro – O que mais?

— Meu Deus, qual é o seu problema, Akira!?

— Tamashiro, não seja sem graça! – Akira resmungou – Se você quer fazer terrorismo, faça direito! Isso interessa muito a Minako.

— Me interessa?

— Shiiii, claro que interessa! – Akira abanou a mão na direção da garota – O Saitou!

— Ah... – Minako falou.

— Qual a relação do Saitou nessa história? – Ami perguntou e antes mesmo de Akira responder, ela já tinha se arrependido.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que nós éramos pedras uns dias atrás e as extremidades podem se transformar a qualquer momento?!

— O termo certo é rochas...

— Cala a boca, Tamashiro! – Minako e Akira falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso não vai acontecer... – Ami começou a falar e Tamashiro passou os braços pelos ombros dela.

— Desiste, ele vai insistir nisso. – ele falou – E a Minako vai continuar a falar coisas absurdas e o nosso passeio foi destruído por todo esse conhecimento... Esquisito.

— Graças a Deusa! – Minako jogou os braços para o ar – Vamos na sorveteria?

— Vamos! Por favor! – Akira respondeu.

— Se vocês não queriam vir aqui, por quê acompanhou a gente? – Tamashiro estava inconformado. Até Ami estava concordando com a ida à sorveteria.

— Porque você chamou a gente, oras! – Akira respondeu – A gente não podia recusar um convite seu!

Tamashiro bufou.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Não é para ter sentido.


End file.
